


猎物 III 15

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 12





	猎物 III 15

跪在床上双手被李赫宰拉在身后又一次被操射的人边哭边骂李赫宰混蛋，禽兽。

上次在办公室答应那人还有一次在蓝夜做，结果那人跟个恶狼似的，吃了饭就把他拉到蓝夜来，在正式开始前还给自己夹了两个带铃铛的乳夹，然后在自己那根上用丝带打了一个蝴蝶结，任身后的按摩棒如何作用也射不出来。

李赫宰把李东海抱到床上摆成跪趴的姿势，操了几下觉得不过瘾，就两只手拉着李东海的手臂把人给拉起来并在身后，另一只手还伸到前面去玩被束缚住的那根，在李东海崩溃的摇着头跟那人求饶并且保证下次绝对不会再这样诱惑他以后，李赫宰才放过李东海，把前面束缚住的丝带取了下来。

拉着李东海的手臂快速挺腰操弄着，刚刚被束缚得太久的性器现在怎么也射不出来，已经被李赫宰操弄到高潮的人眼睛含着泪低头看着自己射不出来的那根，可怜兮兮地歪头胡乱亲着李赫宰，求那人碰一碰。

结果李赫宰只是找到李东海的唇亲了一口开口说道：“老师，我如果碰了的话就不算操射了，那第二次可不算，你是想把这次欠着下次做？”

李东海觉得身后这个人简直就是个恶魔，把他折腾成这样居然还说这次不算。但也没有继续求着李赫宰碰他，就怕那人真的碰了就不算数了，下次再被那人压在床上死命折腾。

李赫宰的那根一一下一下凿过敏感点，李东海能感觉到前面有东西要出来，但是却不是射出来的，而是从小孔处滑出来的，一点一点的精液慢慢滑出来，前面那根感觉被玩坏了。

这样还不算，李赫宰根本没有放过他，而是拉着他的手继续又狠又快的操弄，直到有一股淡黄色的液体从前端流出来，李赫宰才抱紧李东海的上身，射进李东海的身体里。

放开了抓紧的双手，李东海整个人失了力气向前倒在床上，屁股还翘着让那人的性器埋在他的身体里，淫乱得不行。

李赫宰拍了拍那人被自己蹂躏得有些泛红的屁股，把自己那根拔了出来，身体里的精液顺着李东海的大腿流下来，整个人侧过身躺在床上，眼里还含着泪，死死瞪着李赫宰。

“混蛋！明明是你先欺负我的！最后为什么还是我受罚。”

“因为老师惩罚我的方式不对。你把跳蛋塞进身体里的时候就应该想到会有这个结果了。”

伸手一巴掌打在李赫宰脸上，但是没有力气，打得一点也不疼，“从现在到放假，你都不许捧我了！”

“好。”先答应再说，李赫宰才不信这只小野猫能忍得住那么久，“老师我抱你去洗澡。”

“哼！”

不过从那天以后两人确实也没怎么做过，因为到了期末，事情变得特别多。李赫宰要忙着看书复习，而李东海要出卷子，又要整理这学期的工作报告提交上去，两个人都忙得不可开交，连见面的时间都变少了，更别说做了。

距离期末考试前一周，李赫宰赖在李东海家里。他总是喜欢周末的时候跑到李东海家里来住一两天，就算什么都不做，抱着李东海睡觉也能让李赫宰觉得睡得更好一点。

因为天冷，李赫宰最近有点感冒，小鼻音浓浓的，一口一句老师老师的喊得李东海心都软了，上前想要亲亲自己感冒没什么精神头的小男友却被推开，理由当然是不想传染给李东海。

李东海听了也乐，伸手揉了揉自己小男友的头，凑上前唇落在李赫宰的脸上，“那就先亲亲这里吧。”

“呜……”小狼狗得了便宜开始卖乖，抱着李东海的腰不撒手，“那老师你多亲几下。”

李东海舒伸手戳了戳李赫宰的额头，无奈又上前亲了亲这个还挺爱撒娇的小狼狗。哦不，现在是小奶狗。

“好啦，你乖点，我去给你泡药喝。”拍了拍自己腰上的手，李东海想要站起身来给李赫宰泡点药，“你再不好，下周的期末考试怎么办？”

没想到小狼狗把脑袋整个埋进李东海怀里，还在怀里不停地蹭来蹭去，然后说出了李东海想打死他的话，“老师担心的话，给我透点题吧？这样我就可以少复习一科了。”

“老师你那科，要背的东西太多了！”

这就是原则的问题了，就算是男朋友也不行。李东海伸手一巴掌拍在李赫宰的后脑勺上，认真地回答他：“不行！你想都别想！”

“快放开，我去给你泡药。”

“啊~老师！”李赫宰耷拉着脑袋，还嘟着嘴装可怜，“老师你不给我透题我就不喝药了，那考不好的话就不是我的问题，是病没有好。”

李东海看着怀里耍赖皮的人摇着头无奈地笑了笑，心想这人天天粘着他问东问西，有多少事不会的，就算不复习也不可能会挂科，而且还能考的挺好。透题什么的就是那人撒娇的把戏罢了。

一眼就被看穿的人还紧紧抱着李东海的腰，眼里装着可怜地看着李东海。李东海无奈地戳了戳李赫宰的脸，开口说道：“好好好，给你透。快放开我，好好吃药。”

“啊！老师你答应我了哦！不许反悔。”

“知道啦，一会发邮件给你。”

哼，小样！还想跟我斗，我要把题发给你那我明天就能下岗了。

等李东海乖乖哄着小男友把药喝了以后，把人从家里送走，就坐在电脑前摆弄了好半天，整理了一个压缩包给李赫宰发过去。

刚到宿舍楼下就听到手机提示音的人打开发现李东海给他发了一封邮件，邮件的附件还配上了一个还挺大的压缩包，心里一阵欢呼，赶忙回宿舍打开电脑，就想看看李东海给他发了什么。

把邮件里的压缩包下载下来解压以后，里面有好几个文件夹，里面的文件还每个都写上了绝密文档的名称，让李赫宰觉得李东海肯定是把重点全都放到文档里面了，心里大喊老师万岁，然后双击鼠标打开了李东海发过来的word文档。

结果让李赫宰没想到的是，文档里面哪有什么考试重点，只有大写加粗的三个字——自己学！

然后打开其他的文档，里面全都是大写加粗的“自己学”，让李赫宰看得有些哭笑不得。他的男朋友好像跟他呆久了，变得幼稚了。

不对，他才没有幼稚。

但是想想也知道李东海不会真的发给他，真发给他就算违纪了，就李东海爱岗敬业的精神来说，他是肯定不会做这种事的，况且自己也不是真的不会，就是想跟李东海撒娇让那人哄着自己一点而已。

拿出手机给李东海发了一条消息：【老师，我看到你发给我的考试重点了！我也给你发了一份我的学习笔记，你帮我看看有没有漏掉什么。】

然后把李东海文档里的字删删改改，给那人发了回去。

等李东海打开看的时候，文档上赫然也写着大写加粗的三个字，但倒不像是李赫宰那样有些无奈的笑，而是被闹了个大红脸。

李赫宰每个文档上，都写了大大了三个字——我爱你。

赶忙关上电脑，手附在自己的胸口上，感受着自己的心跳因为李赫宰有些孩子气却十分撩人的行为而加速跳动着，低着头拉起嘴角露出了猫咪笑，然后轻声地说到：“我也爱你啊，臭小孩。”

两个人安安稳稳的在一起两年，李赫宰也要毕业了。

李赫宰大四下学期的时候找了一个实习，天天都往外面跑，人不在学校了更是见不着，只能周末的时候两个人在家里的时候歪腻一下。

时间过的好快，一眨眼小孩儿就要毕业了。想到之前李赫宰闹着找他要毕业礼物的样子，他真的苦难了很久。

李东海现在办公室的窗台上，他的窗外可以看到各种穿着学士服的男孩女孩纷纷赶往毕业典礼的会场，他突然很想看看李赫宰穿学士服的样子。

在办公室随意收拾了一下就往会场走去。一般除了辅导员和领导，一般老师都不会去凑这个热闹，所以李东海其实去的话还有些奇怪。

但没办法，他太想李赫宰了。

李赫宰随着班级里的同学坐在会场里，里面放眼望去全是穿着学士服的学生，李东海一时之间也找不到李赫宰在哪里。

站在会场的一个角落里等各个领导发言结束，学生们个个脸上洋溢着笑容，拉着老师同学到处拍照。

李赫宰也不例外，跟室友一起拍了好几张照片，还一起拍了全班的搞怪合影，整个人都很兴奋。

想要去李东海的办公室找那人一起拍照，虽然他们日常也会黏在一起拍几张生活照，但是穿着学士服的毕业照总是有些不同。

但是在会场准备出去的时候，李赫宰眼尖的看到了角落里的人，抛下室友就赶忙跑了过去。

李赫宰看到，李东海在盯着他笑，笑的特别好看。

“老师，你怎么来了？”

“我不能来吗？”

赶忙摇摇头，李赫宰真的好想亲亲李东海，但是现在人实在太多了，他不敢。

“没有～我还想去办公室找你的。”

“找我干嘛？”

“跟你拍毕业照！你看，我今天是不是特别帅！”

李东海笑得更开心了，他的小男友真的好可爱。

李东海凑近了附在李赫宰耳边说道：“帅，我男朋友特别帅。”

李赫宰被勾得心痒痒的，伸手拉着李东海的手腕就往办公室里跑。还好毕业来来往往的人很多，没有人注意到他们两个。

关门落锁，李赫宰迫不及待吻上李东海的唇，像是要把他拆吃入腹一样。李东海则是环着李赫宰的脖子，任由他把他压在门上吻。

好不容易放开，李赫宰伸手掌心向上地对着李东海：“老师，你之前答应我，会给我准备毕业礼物的，我的礼物呢？”

啧，真是个心急的小孩儿。

搂着李赫宰脖子的手一用力，把人的脑袋又压下来，唇贴着李赫宰的嘴角轻声说道：

“毕业礼物啊。”

“跟我同居吧。男朋友，愿意吗？”

李赫宰咧开嘴笑得牙龈都出来了，凑上前又吻住李东海的唇，接吻间回答着李东海的问题。

“我愿意。”

FIN


End file.
